


Hard Work

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Time Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has the tough job of babysitting little Oliver while Rose is in labor with the newest little traveler on the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading older fics from tumblr to complete collections

“I want mummy,” Oliver whined, and charged at his bedroom door.

“Your mom’s busy little bud, remember?”

Jack may as well have been talking to a wall. Oliver’s whining wasn’t directed at him as much as it was the metal obstacle between him and his mummy. The Doctor, a trio of midwives, and Jackie were helping Rose with her labor while Jack had been tasked with keeping Oliver busy. After what felt like countless hours of chasing the toddler through rooms in the TARDIS he didn’t even know existed (who puts a sauna inside a library? That’s just poor planning. And why did the Doctor need a sauna in the library?), he was ready for a hibernation. At first he was thinking maybe he was better off in the delivery room; until he remembered there were two Tyler women in there, hopefully well on their way to delivering the third.

Before he could get another word in the two-year-old Time Lord was aiming a sonic screwdriver at the doorknob. Cute. But really if Jack couldn’t figure it out there was no way -

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“Oh bless them,” Jackie cooed as she strode into the galley to make some tea for the Doctor and the midwives.

There, passed out in the breakfast nook was Captain Jack Harkness with a little Ollie strewn over his chest. Next to them on the table were an empty mug and a sippy cup of hot cocoa (their secret was safe with Jackie on that one) and a Winnie the Pooh book open. Rose’s day was far from finished, but at least _somebody_ aboard the TARDIS was getting sleep.


End file.
